<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Countless Rings by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368805">Countless Rings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>LMAO, Light Angst, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, i still dont know how to tag, idk if this is but, its cute, jaehyun is a good boyfriend, not really angst but, taeyong cried</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wedding of their senior, Chen, Taeyong realizes that he can never experience a wedding with the love of his life because the country does not allow same sex marriages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Countless Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the very sudden and shocking news of Jongdae's engagement, Taeyong had been very excited about the event. It was very rare that he gets invited to an extravagant wedding and he was very happy about. </p><p> </p><p>And so when the day has finally come, Taeyong can't stay still. Every minute, he has to fix his hair and retouch his make up or else he will lose his mind! Everything has to be perfect, it's his senior's wedding! He didn't realize that he was taking too long until he heard a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Yongie, Are you ready yet? We're going to be late if we don't go now" His boyfriend, Jaehyun, said and opened the the door for Taeyong. "You look wonderful, love." He smiled when he noticed the boy blushing. "Thank you, let's go now?"</p><p> </p><p>Every passing second, Taeyong feels more and more excited. He really enjoys attending occasions like this but he usually just attends alone so when he found out he can bring his boyfriend with him, he was so happy! Soon enough, his train of thoughts were interrupted when the car door was opened.</p><p> </p><p>"We're here now, let's go greet Jongdae!" Jaehyun said as he held Taeyong's hand and ran to meet the groom. "Jaehyun! Taeyong! I'm glad you can make it!" Jongdae said with a smile when the couple greeted him. And with that, a conversation starts.</p><p> </p><p>💍</p><p> </p><p>Next thing you know, they're already saying their vows. It was the greatest, full of love and sincerity, Taeyong hoped he would be able to experience the same in the near future, when Jaehyun grows some balls and ask his hand to marriage. </p><p> </p><p>But of course, living this country has its disadvantages, same-sex marriage is not legal! Of course it saddens Taeyong but he still has hope that one day,they will legalize it and he will live happily ever after with the love of his life!</p><p> </p><p>"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest announced and everyone clapped and cheered.  So did the two couple but Jaehyun can't help but notice that his boyfriend was wiping his tears away. "That was beautiful wasn't it?" The boy sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun wanted to laugh, he knew this would happen, Taeyong is a very emotional person. So he handed him a handkerchief, "Dry those tears away, sweetheart. You make up is going to get smudged!" He said and hugged the crying boy. "Come on, let's get going. The food is waiting."</p><p> </p><p>💍</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much for coming! I really appreciate it, I know Jaehyun is really busy working on... a little something and i'm glad you were able to find time!" Jongdae thanked and hugged both of the couple who were already saying their goodbyes to the fair amount of people they knew inside the venue. </p><p> </p><p>"A little something? What does that mean?" Taeyong laughed and leaned onto Jaehyun. "You will know soon, Taeyong! Thank you again." The groom said and smiled. "Thank you for inviting us, the whole thing was beautiful and perfect! Congratulations!"  They said and finally went out to go back home.</p><p> </p><p>It was a quiet ride home, just a faint sound of radio and the small sobs of Taeyong. Jaehyun wondered why, he was not usually like this. Was the ceremony really that beautiful to him? "You've been crying for a long time now, are you really okay?" He asked on a red light and took a look at the distressed face of his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun have guessed, it was not about the ceremony. His boyfriend is probably thinking about their relationship again. He knows Taeyong is not doubting him, Taeyong is just scared that they would someday be forced apart by law. He knows how much this bothered Taeyong, that's why he had been working on... a little something.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, just thinking" Taeyong offered a small but obviously forced smile and wuickly looked bakc the view outside of the window. "What's on your mind, baby? Do you want to talk about it?" He said and continued to drive. "Maybe later at home."</p><p> </p><p>💍</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door unlocked, Taeyong did not bother taking his coat off and went straight upstairs to their shared room. Jaehyun sighed, he might really have to reveal that little something a bit earlier that planned. If that's what will make Taeyong feel assured about this whole relationship.</p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong, talk to me? What's on you mind, hmm?" Jaehyun said and sat on the bed next to his boyfriend. His sobs didn't stop, it only grew louder and it worried Jaehyun, He didn't know it affected the boy so much. "I don't know," Taeyong started.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun, what do you think will happen to us in the future? Everyone, even our friends that our younger than us are already getting married. Even though we are ready, we really can't do it now, can we? Do we have to wait until this homophobic country allows gay couples to get married?" He cried harder, he didn't know what to do even if he knows what he wants.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to be a Jung legally! But I can't and it's so frustrating. Jaehyun, what we won't be able to have the family we've been dreaming of every since high school?" Taeyong felt hopeless, Jaehyun didn't seem to care and only sighed. "Baby, what exactly do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want us to get married and adopt Renjun! T-the cute boy that we met at the orphanage last week when we visited!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then let's do that." Jaehyun said, voice full of determination. "How?" </p><p> </p><p>"There are 28 countries that allows same-sex marriage. If you want to get married 28 times, I don't care, Taeyong, I would do it. If you want to get married a hundreds of times in each country, I will arrange it. I would do anything for you, my love. I will put a ring on your finger countless of times, if that's what will make you happy."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to marry me 28 times, one time is enough, baby."</p><p> </p><p>"I would let you have countless of wedding rings, I know you're not a materialistic person but if countless rings will reassure you that no law will ever break us apart, I would do it for you." He said as he stood up and opened the drawer to take out a velvet box. He kneeled down in front of a now sitting Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>"This will be you first of a thousand if you would let me. Will you let me husband you up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you a dumb bitch? They usually say 'Will you marry me"!"</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun laughed and asked again "Well then, will you marry me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck yes!" Taeyong patiently waited for Jaehyun to put the ring on his finger and jumped to hug him (his face buried on Jaehyun's chest). "Is this the little something Jongdae was talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes and no, I have another surprise for you actually."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've been working on some papers recently and I was able to get the permission for us to adopt Injun!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you- Oh my god we're going to have a little boy running around the house!"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No Jung family content.... for now ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>